


My new roommate

by SheenaWilde



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, College AU, Crossdresser, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheenaWilde/pseuds/SheenaWilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lovino just wants to finish his studies peacefully and hopes that his new roommate is going to be someone he can tolerate. He certainly hasn't expected what's coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My new roommate

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was a gift for aphlink for Secret Valentine 2015 in tumblr. Original post is [here](http://spamano-secretvalentine.tumblr.com/post/111093126369/to-aphlink-from-sheena-my-prompt-was).

The new college year was starting and Lovino wasn’t looking forward to it. At all. As his last roommate had finished last year, he was going to get someone new. Wonderful, another idiot he had to get used to. Well, no, he didn’t want that again but he had no choice.

Lovino walked through the whole campus grumpily, towards his dorm while dragging his luggage after him. Even the usually oh-so-happy helpers knew better than to volunteer to help him and avoided him silently. They had learned this much by now. He stopped for a moment before he entered the building and took a deep breath. This was his last year, he could endure it, just one more year… After reassuring himself, he entered and went to his room to meet his new roommate.

His room was somewhere around the middle of the corridor, so he had to fought through cheery older students who met their friends once again and over-excited freshmen who were trying to find their rooms and not faint in the process. He just tried avoiding them as much as he could, only stopping briefly to hug Elizaveta and Bella, then hurrying on. He wanted to pack out his things and sleep, it was a long way here and he was dead tired…

When he arrived to the right room, he saw that the door was already open. Oh, hell, so the roommate was already here… Well, he was bound to meet with him today, sooner or later, so maybe he could just say his greetings and go on with his life. He opened the door and still pulling the suitcase after him, he walked in. He saw a bag thrown to the table, some shoes here and there on the floor, an open, half-empty suitcase in the middle of the room and a few dresses scattered around the bed…

Wait, dresses? That couldn’t be… Had there been a mistake? He couldn’t possibly get a female roommate, that was against the school rules. Maybe the girl just mistook the room? Or did he miss the door? He turned around to leave the room and check if the number was correct, when the bathroom’s door opened and he found himself face to face with someone.

“Oh, hey! You must be my roommate! Nice to meet you, I’m Antonio!” an overly happy boy introduced himself while smiling the widest smile Lovino had ever witnessed. But that wasn’t why he couldn’t stutter a word.

There were multiple reasons for that, and if asked later, Lovino couldn’t have picked only one. For one, the boy was the most fucking handsome person he had ever seen, with his tanned skin, brown, wild hair, and amazing green eyes. The second thing was what he was wearing – as Lovino came to realize, Antonio was wearing a cute, yellow summer dress that made a contrast with his beautiful brown skin, fitted on his form perfectly and exposed a great amount of some rather impressive legs…

When Lovino realized that he had been staring quite openly, he quickly looked up and saw Antonio smirking. Oh, fuck.

“Um, I’m Lovino” he managed to say in the end, feeling as his cheeks heat up in embarrassment and looked away from the boy. He saw Antonio opening his mouth to start speaking again but before he could start, he quickly grabbed his luggage and dragged to his bed, so at least he wasn’t forced to face him anymore.

“Sorry if I made a bit of a mess… I’m just trying to find a place for everything!” he laughed nervously as he hurried to pull his suitcase away from the middle of the room and give some room to Lovino. As he did so, he leaned forward, and the dress inched a bit upwards on his thighs, showing a bit more of those wonderful thighs…

Lovino looked away quickly, starting to open his own suitcase. Fuck, this was going to be a long year.

***

When Lovino came back from a friendly meeting with Elizaveta, he found Antonio sitting on his bed, books opened all around him, and he was frowning very strictly at the one he was holding. The Italian merely raised his eyebrows at that, and closed the door behind him, walking over to his own bed. Antonio only noticed him when he hopped down to his own bed but then he looked up at him with hope shining in his eyes.

“Oh, thank god that you’re here! Please, tell me that you had math lessons!” Antonio looked at him with begging eyes. “I don’t get a single word of these!” he pointed at the books around him desperetaly.

“Well, yeah, I had to learn it for a while but I don’t know…” Lovino started slowly, as he wasn’t really confident in his maths knowledge. It wasn’t his main focus, it was just simply obligatory in the first two years.

“That’s good! Can you help me then? Please?” he asked immediately, not even letting him finish his answer, and gave him big, puppy like eyes. Lovino sighed – how was he supposed to say no to that? Not that he was usually a softie, but damn, Antonio giving him those eyes…

“Sure. I’ll see what I can do for you” he nodded as he stood up and walked over to Antonio’s bed, sitting next to him. “So, what are you learning exactly?”

The next hour passed with Antonio trying to explain what he didn’t understand – which was pretty hard, considering sometimes he didn’t even understand what he didn’t understand – and then Lovino trying to get it through him in the easiest way possible. This was a challenge for him, as he wasn’t the most patient person. Hell, nobody in their right mind would have called him patient! And the other thing was, well…

As on most days, Antonio was wearing a skirt today as well. It was that kind of curly skirts that had several layers, so he could sit crossed legged on the bed with his dignity intact. But it was still far up on his thighs for Lovino to go mad while trying not to notice it. But it wasn’t any easier to look higher either. A tight tank top that showed Antonio’s every muscle made sure of that. So Lovino was concentrating on maths, on the quadratic equations and functions, and looking strictly at the books, while sometimes, when he wasn’t, swallowing hard and hoping that Antonio was too deep on thoughts to notice it.

***

His life hadn’t gotten any easier when this became a regular thing. They would sit together on either one of their beds, close, too close, while Lovino was explaining different laws and solution methods and trying not to go crazy. Or they would go to the library where fortunately he had a bit more of personal space, although Antonio crossing his legs over each other and changing them regularly was almost equally distracting. Lovino sometimes found himself shamelessly ogling his legs and became very, very embarrassed.

But what was the worst – Antonio didn’t even seem to notice.

At first, it seemed a blessing, at least he was spared the further embarrassment. But then it became downright frustrating. He would have even preferred straight rejection to this horrible obliviousness. But maybe it was a good thing. Antonio hadn’t showed any sign that he might be interested in Lovino, so…

Yes. It was definitely better. And he had to learn how to get a grip on himself, dammit.

***

“Hey, Lovi! Do you want to go out and grab something to eat? I’m starving!” Antonio said one evening after they both finished studying for the next day.

“Isn’t it a bit late?” Lovino looked up from his phone, frowning. It wasn’t that late, but by the time they would arrive back… and he had to get up early.

“Aw, come on! I could kill for a pizza! And some ice cream!” Antonio said, giving him puppy eyes. Fuck, Lovino was weak.

“Right, right… Let’s go” he sighed as he stood up from the bed and grabbed his jacket with his wallet.

They walked together to the diner about twenty minutes away from the university. It was a rather nice evening, despite it being late fall, and a light jacket was enough. Antonio talked through the whole walk, Lovino didn’t even need to answer mostly. He could just listen to his voice and watch him, and wonder how the hell he wasn’t cold in those thin tights he was wearing under the jeans skirt.

Antonio ended up eating a huge pizza by himself while Lovino just got his usual spaghetti. After that Antonio ordered a generous amount of ice cream and Lovino watched incredulously as he could indeed eat it all.

“Are you sure you don’t want some?” he asked as he dug into it with his spoon.

“Yeah, I’m full. I don’t know how you are not though” Lovino shook his head. “Just eat and let’s get going.”

“Alright, alright” Antonio nodded as he hurriedly obeyed. “But sure you don’t want a taste?” he asked and held out a spoonful of ice cream for him.

“Yes, I’m sure…”

“Nah, come on, just for the taste!” Antonio smiled at him, wiggling his eyebrows playfully and held it even closer to him.

“I said I don’t want it” Lovino sighed in frustration, and looked away, his ears turning a traitorous red. They must have looked like a couple… What he wouldn’t have minded but it wasn’t the case.

“Okay, okay…” Antonio mumbled and gave up, but was still smirking slightly.

When he finally finished, Lovino asked the waitress for the bill. He was about to get his money out when Antonio started protesting.

“No, no, you’re my guest! This is the least I could do, after you tried so hard to help me with maths… God, I hate that subject!” he sighed and put the money with some tip to the table.

“Okay, if you’re sure…” Lovino mumbled with a shrug.

They walked back in silence, just enjoying the calm night. Lovino was dead tired, he couldn’t wait to reach his bed, and Antonio was just content with everything. When they reached the courtyard of the university, Antonio turned to Lovino.

“We could go out to that diner more often, the ice cream was fantastic!” he said happily.

“Yeah, the food was quite good” Lovino nodded in agreement, but suddenly he started feeling odd. It felt like they were on a date and not just two roommates hanging out…

“Yes, that’s too” Antonio nodded, smiling at the other, and was Lovino just imaging it or did he really come a bit closer? “It’s a shame that you haven’t tried the ice cream, though, you don’t know what you missed! Next time you are not getting away with it!” he said half-jokingly, and nudged Lovino with his elbow playfully.

“Sure, sure… If it’s so important to you” he rolled his eyes but smiled a bit. And now he was sure that Antonio was definitely closer, although he kind of recalled this time he was the one who moved.

“Of course it is!” Antonio laughed and looked at Lovino in a weird way he couldn’t quite make out. It was sort of questioning, with his head slightly tilted to the side as he looked back in Lovino’s eyes with those deep greens of his own…

“So, uh… Let’s hurry, shall we?” Lovino turned away abruptly, putting some distance between them, and walked a bit faster towards the dorm building. “It’s really late now.”

***

As the time passed, Lovino was sure he couldn’t just shrug it off as simple physical attraction. No, he wasn’t only catching himself looking at Antonio’s body but his eyes, his face, his smile, and he often found himself talking to him about the most trivial things just to hear his voice… Damn, Lovino was head over heels for him, and he didn’t even realize.

There had been moments when he thought Antonio was feeling the same or at least he understood but then he suddenly said or did something and the moment passed, and Lovino was sure he was just imagining it. And then there was the night when he asked Elizaveta and Bella if he could sleep in their room, because Antonio picked up some guy in the club they went together…

But hey, that’s life and Lovino learned to live with it. He simply tried to get his mind off him and not be so fucking obvious as he had been before. There was no way, he concluded, that Antonio hadn’t noticed it, it was just that he wasn’t interested. That sucks, but he was too old to be sulking over that.

He was still helping Antonio with maths though. They had only learned together in the library, because Lovino didn’t feel comfortable sitting on the other’s bed anymore, although the official reason was that it was more practical because they had other books if needed. It was complete bullshit because they didn’t need any other book, but Antonio agreed nevertheless. It wasn’t like they weren’t spending much of their time in the library anyway, what with the semester finals closing in on them.

***

It was one of those occasions when they were staying in the library late because there was a lot to learn before they could go on to the maths together. The building was mostly empty, with only a lone librarian sitting at the information desk and the last of the students packing their things. But Lovino just finished – or gave up – talking about the solving of absolute value equations and was starting with the graph of its function.

Today wasn’t his lucky day though. As winter came in, Antonio was starting to wear pants – sometimes horribly tight pants but still pants – but occasionally, when he judged that he wasn’t going to freeze his ass off, he still put on a skirt with thick tights. Just as now. It was a tight dress that fitted his body perfectly and Lovino could hardly take his eyes off him, even though the ache he was feeling in his chest.

“So if the x is there, I need to write that it can’t equal to zero?” Antonio asked back unsurely and suddenly looked up for reassurance at Lovino, catching him while he was staring at him longingly. The Italian quickly turned his head back towards the book and tried to act like nothing happened, like he didn’t know he was blushing deep red.

“Y-yes, that’s right. Because if it’s a zero, the whole wouldn’t make sense and…” Lovino started to go on with his explanation but he was stopped by a hand on his thigh.

“Lovi…” Antonio said silently, making the other look at him in slight confusion, only to meet with sparkling eyes very close to him, and a soft smile before Antonio’s lips reached his.

There was a moment of confusion when Lovino just sat there, eyes wide in surprise and felt like he didn’t understand a thing. Then Antonio’s other hand went to the back of his neck and pulled him closer, and he knew he was lost. He lost track of how long they were sitting there, just kissing sweetly, before Antonio pulled away for air.

“What the hell…” Lovino mumbled in surprise but he was actually quite happy.

“I… I just saw you looking at me like that… Always looking at me like that and I thought… Sorry…” Antonio said as he pulled back suddenly and turned away, blushing. It took Lovino some time while he processed what happened, that Antonio thought he was rejecting him. He quickly shook his head and reached for his hand, surprising the Spaniard.

“No, no, you thought right, I just… I thought you weren’t interested in me? Like, you had that guy and you never showed you liked me…” Lovino shook his head as he tried to word it as best as he could.

“That was just one time…” Antonio blushed deeply at that. “And what was I supposed to do? Every time I tried, you just looked away embarrassed or fled the room… That was… pretty confusing, you know” Antonio said biting his lip, then looked up at Lovino with a teasing smirk. “But… does this mean that you would like to go out with me?”

“Well, if you ask me this nicely… Yes” Lovino smiled back at him, and leaned forward to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it! It's not what I usually write - I have never done crossdressing before, and although I was familiar with the concept, I didn't know anything about how to base a story on it. My prompt was only to do something about it, so I was kind of free which only made it harder. I tried to do a little research, read crossdressing stories but I hardly found any in fandoms that I knew... So this story is basically me trying to explore the topic a little bit. I aimed for putting it in casually as this is something I wouldn't mind if anyone around me started doing. It's not my kink, far from it, actually, but I have nothing against it. Well, that's basically what I have to say about it. It gave me a hard time to write it but I wouldn't trade it for anything. A bit of a challenge every now and then is pretty refreshing! Thanks for reading! :3


End file.
